


I *Never* said he stole my money

by AnonymousMrGreen



Series: I Never Said He Stole My Money [2]
Category: Being Wholesome, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMrGreen/pseuds/AnonymousMrGreen
Summary: Jongdae wants to help, Baekhyun just wants to go home, Suho wanted a relaxing day, and Xiumin just wanted to see his boyfriend.Jongdae finds a note in Xiumin's handwriting saying someone stole $300 from him, and he enlists Baekhyun to bring them to justice





	I *Never* said he stole my money

Jongdae doesn’t hate helping people, as his boyfriend might make people believe. It’s just that he’d much rather spend time with his friends playing Overwatch, generally being with Minseok, or getting 19+ when his roommate Baekhyun is either at home or spending the night somewhere else. Now, Jongdae wouldn’t say he’s selfish, or loud when things don’t go his way…

But that’s how anyone with working ears would describe Jongdae, and now that Minseok has been forced to volunteer for his service learning class, Jongdae has been trying to “study” with him for their finals, that seemed to pop out from nowhere again this year, but alas whenever Jongdae is free, Minseok is running off to his next class or volunteering opportunity. So now, he’s begun resorting to trying to hijack Minseok when he’s volunteering, the only problem is, he doesn’t know where Minseok volunteers and Minseok refused to tell him because he knew Jongdae would pull some stupid shit like this.

Which brings us to Jongdae who’s been sitting at the anonymous help desk waiting out his time that he signed up for. Baekhyun joined him in his endeavor halfway through when Jongdae called threatening to stop helping when he forgot his key in the dorm. Since Baekhyun arrived an hour ago they have only received three slips of paper the first being a note asking where the bathroom is in the science building, the second asked where the School nurse’s office was, and the final one being a note from Baekhyun's friend Sehun.  
“Jongdae, when can we leave, I'm so bored” Baekhyun sighs  
“We can leave one it’s not our shift anymore, which” Jongdae leads off while checking his watch. “Is in 15 minutes.”  
“Fine, although I’d like to be quoted saying that this was a dumb idea.”

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” Baekhyun cheered “Ah, why do you keep doing that?! I swear I will kill you if you don’t stop.” “But it makes the end of every minute so exciting” “Whatever, I’m going to go check the box for the last time,” Jongdae says while stretching. Realizing that this may be the last time that he has to check the box, Jongdae pretends to make a huge deal out of it. “Baekhyun, if I don’t make it back from my long and perilous quest, I want you to know ‘You need to do a better job at cleaning.’” Jongdae wheezed while falling to the ground “Jongdae, no!” Baekhyun rushed to his side “Don’t say things like that, I know you’ll make it back, and I’ll make sure that you get to clean the room, to reintegrate seamlessly.” Baekhyun said while cradling his roommate’s head. “Oh no Baekhyun, I insist,” Jongdae said while standing up and promptly checking the box. “Baekhyun, I have bad news,” Jongdae says clutching a piece of paper he retrieved “We’re going to have to leave another answer.” “But we can leave right after, right?” Baekhyun asks looking slightly hopeful. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Jongdae brushes him off and while opening the note, Baekhyun takes the note, and in his best royalty voice states “‘I believe that my roommate might have stolen ₩300,000, what do I do?’” Dropping the voice Baekhyun pauses for a few seconds “Dude, that’s messed up, and while I’d say let’s do something, time’s up so let’s leave!” Baekhyun runs to the door, excited at the possibility of getting back to their dorm to play Overwatch or watch that one movie Sehun has been borderline screaming at him to watch, something about a character who ‘Don’t feel too good.’ “Wait, let me see that note, who has ₩300,000 just on them?” Jongdae snatches the note out of Baekhyun’s hand as he moves past him. “Wait a second.” Jongdae stares intensely at the note “This is the one, the only, the beautiful man I happily have the ability of 19+ thoughts with, Minseok!” Jongdae screams “Baekhyun, we can’t just leave this be, we have to help him.” “But, what about ‘not having to be here anymore?’” Baekhyun gets on his hands an knees “Jongdae, I don’t know what I did to you in a past life, but whatever it was, please forgive me, and let me go back to our room!” Baekhyun pleads, basically crawling up Jongdae. “I’m sorry Baek, you can go back to the room if you don’t mind me never helping you when you’re locked out. Ok? Ok.”  
“Fine. Ok, so who is Minseok’s roommate, and where would they be?” Baekhyun asks while standing “His name is something like Su-shmo, I think” Jongdae shrugs while walking out of the room “Do you mean Suho? Which still isn’t his actual name” “Ugh, Why am I expected to remember everything?” Jongdae whines “Whatever, it’s Junmyeon, but everyone calls him Suho anyway,” Baekhyun explains “And he’s usually in the library, he tends to tutor pretty much everyone.” “Hey Baekhyun,” “Yes, Jongdae?” “You’re going the wrong way.” Jongdae laughs out “I knew that.”

After a short walk in the beautiful sunset, that Jongdae would be sure Minseok would look stunning in, they arrive at the library. “Ok, Jongdae let’s make this snappy, go in, confront him, and find out if and why he stole the money.” “What? Baekhyun, are you kidding me? We can’t just accuse him of that, we need evidence, we’re gonna tail him around campus, at least until he goes to sleep, maybe even for a week!” “Dude, this is borderline obsessive, like are you trying to cheat on poor Minseo-” Baekhyun doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Jongdae had promptly pushed him into a trash can. “Dude! What the hell?” “Baekhyun, you can’t be so loud, Suho had been looking over here, also,” Jongdae pulls Baekhyun halfway out of the trash bin “Never question my undying love for Minseok.” “Yeah ok, now help your dear best friend and roommate out of the trash can you pushed him in.” Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s politely extended hand and pulls him into the trash can too. “Baekhyun, is that you?” A higher than average tone of voice asks “Oh, yeah. Hi Suho, what’s up?” Baekhyun asks as Jongdae uses him to cover himself. “Um, not much, I just wrapped up tutoring, so I’m probably going to go back to my dorm now. Do you need any help out of there?” “Out of where? Oh, I’m in a trash can, I didn’t even realize, how silly of me. No, though, I’ll be fine, I’m just chilling in here” Baekhyun says while contorting his body to look extremely more comfortable than he actually is. “Well, ok, I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.” With that Suho speed walks away from the awkward encounter with his trash loving friend. “Ok Baekhyun, you can get off of me now.” Jongdae pushes his friend onto the floor in front of the trash can, quickly pulling himself out as well. “Great,” Baekhyun sniffed. “Now we smell like absolute garbage.” “This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn't begun to scream about you thinking I’d ever do anything against Minseok.” Jongdae flicks Baekhyun’s forehead while walking out of the library. “Now come on Baekhyun, we’ve got to follow him.”

After searching around the building the two find the accused walking instead to the dining hall and Baekhyun accusing Suho of lying to them about going to his dorm, then watching Suho buy 3 dinners worth of food and letting a bunch of people take from them while he was talking, and then watching him browse the school’s convenience store, Baekhyun and Jongdae were downright miserable. “Baekhyun, why didn’t you talk me out of this? I’m so bored, the only thing that seems suspicious is that he went to the store, like who has that kind of money?” Jongdae whines “Maybe it’s because you had been threatening me, and I like being let into our room,” Baekhyun shrugs “and if you’re so bored let’s just do this already.” With that Baekhyun drags Jongdae towards Suho. “Hey Suho!” “Oh Baekhyun, crazy running into you again.” Suho flashes him a warm smile “Yeah nice seeing you too,” Baekhyun trails off, his confidence leaving him as being rude to Suho seems so wrong. “My friend Jongdae had something to say to you.” Baekhyun pushes Jongdae in front of him trying to make himself look smaller. “Yeah, we both do,” Jongdae says making himself look bigger by puffing out his chest like some moronic bird trying to mate. “We know you’ve been stealing from my boyfriend Minseok!” “What?” “Don’t what me Suho,” Jongdae snaps “The 3 lunches, even looking into the convenience store, who would do that unless they suddenly came into a lot of money, say ₩300,000.” Suho looks shocked at the accusations being thrown at him. Probably never thought he would be caught Jongdae figures. “Why would you think that?” Suho asks the two, Baekhyun looking more confident now that Jongdae had started jumps in too. “We saw Minseok’s anonymous help note, Jongdae was able to recognize his handwriting, and it was written about his roommate, i.e. you, who had stolen ₩300,000 from him!” At this point unseen by the three boys Minseok walks out from behind a corner with his headphones in. Seeing that Jongdae was ahead he does his best to sneak behind him. As Minseok gets closer he can hear something about stealing from him, stole from me? Who stole from me? Minseok mentally notes that he should check his wallet when he gets back to his dorm, or Jongdae’s dorm, depending on what Baekhyun is doing tonight. Now promptly behind his boyfriend, he jumps onto his back. “Jongdae!” He screams into his boyfriend’s ear, promptly shocking him, while giving him a peck on the cheek. “So what’s going on everyone?” Minseok innocently asks looking back and forth from Baekhyun apparently rage-filled face, Jongdae’s formerly enraged face, but which is now happily rubbing against Minseok’s cheek, and Suho’s look of astoundment. “We’re trying to get your money back Minseok!” Baekhyun explains “We saw your note today about your roommate stealing ₩300,000 from you, and Jongdae and I being the great people we are, decided it was our quest to help you get back your stolen goods.” Minseok looks shocked “₩300,000?! You think I have that kind of money?” Minseok is borderline screaming at him now, “And if I did, why would I just have it, that would be safely stored in an account! Finally, I **never** said he stole my money, I only wrote that note for the nice exchange student Yixing! He was going to put a bunch of wet bags down on the carpet to write a note, so I wrote it for him-” “Wait, someone stole ₩300,000 from Yixing?! I have to go right now!” Suho jogs off muttering something about how Yixing ‘Should have told him.’ “Suho wait!” Minseok screams. Suho stops abruptly, “Go fucking apologize to him right now you two.” Minseok drags Baekhyun and Jongdae over to his roommate, and pushes them to the ground. “Now boys, do you have anything to say to him?” Minseok says while holding their heads down. “We’re sorry Suho.” They croak out pitifully. “It’s fine, but I have to go right now!” Suho explains while running off even faster.

Minseok promptly dragged his boyfriend and his roommate back to their dorm oddly silent as the other two whispered back and forth about what Minseok was going to do with them, Jongdae having a perverse smile on his face when Baekhyun brought up being ‘Slapped the fuck up.’ Minseok uses the key Jongdae gave him to unlock the room and physically kick Jongdae and Baekhyun inside. “Now, before I kill you both, tell me why on earth you thought that I would have ₩300,000 on me if I can barely buy a pair of goddamn socks?” Minseok growls at them “Well, first I want to know how Yixing had ₩300,000 on him, did he get some kind of inheritance recently, do I have to pretend to empathize with him?” Jongdae counters “No, you need to explain why you buffoons!” Minseok is livid now and is ready to kill these morons. “Well, we followed him around for a few hours, and he bought lunch for other people, and even went to the convenience store! I mean, who has that kind of money!?” Baekhyun explains “He does tutoring for spending money you morons! Surely you must have known that, right?” Minseok asks dumbfounded “Anyway it wasn’t ₩300,000 it was ₩3,000.00! You didn’t even read the note correctly!” Minseok yells while jumping on his boyfriend. “Also, he had only been buying lunch for Yixing, because he wants to get in his pants!” Minseok explains while digging his knuckles into Jongdae’s head. “Ok, ok Minseokie! I’m sorry! Please, you can stop now!” Jongdae squirms out of Minseok’s hold crossing the room to get as far away as possible. “No, I’m not done with you yet,” Minseok says with false anger now. He pulls Jongdae in close and gives him a short but sweet kiss. “There, it’s nice being able to see you today, even if you’re a moron.” Minseok starts “But, once again I would have told you if someone stole from me because I **never** said he stole my money!” Minseok punctuates his sentence with another peck on Jongdae’s forehead. “Now Baekhyun, go put on your headphones, you probably don’t want to hear this.” Jongdae grins and Baekhyun leaves the room with his laptop, headphones, and key. Now on his own quest for air freshener, never wanting to smell anything that might happen in that room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's almost double the last one, and kind of boring, I'm trying to do a weekly schedule (Although finals are in 2 weeks, so we'll see how this goes.)
> 
> Have a good week everyone!


End file.
